


Kenma in Wonderland

by akihikoakausagisan



Series: Kuroo & Kenma [13]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dreaming, Fluff, Funny, Kenma is Alice, Kissing and stuff but not smut lol, M/M, Mad Hatter - Freeform, Making Out, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihikoakausagisan/pseuds/akihikoakausagisan
Summary: Kenma find himself lost up in wonderland and meets a rather familiar hatter.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroo & Kenma [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1029881
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Kenma in Wonderland

Kenma was lost. He’d been lost for awhile now in a very odd place that he hadn’t the slightest clue where it was. And on top of that, the most bizarre things kept happening to him. First he’d fallen down a hole after chasing a white cat, landing gracefully in a strange room with many doors. He’d proceeded to shrink, grow, then shrink himself again and go through a keyhole into an ocean. Eventually he’d landed upon a shore and met a strange guy with bright reddish hair singing a song about something- a dodo bird? He hadn’t been paying attention, still following the cat. 

He’d then ended up in woods where he’d encountered two boys, one with a shaved head and the other with black and blond hair that went completely vertical. they’d followed him and annoyed him for awhile too, but their arguing with each other had let the pudding head slip away unnoticed. He’d ran into a rather aggravating Cheshire cat who had light brown hair and a permanent smirk on his face, but as much as he’d been annoyed by him the cat (who’s name was Oikawa, he’d found out) he had told him which direction to go to find the white cat. So, Kenma went, not knowing where else to go anyway. 

As he walked along the path, he thought about the other thing that was strange. He was wearing a light blue and white dress along with a black hair ribbon. It was quite odd and he didn’t remember ever putting it on. And as much as it embarrassed him, the dress was soft of comfortable. Paired with it were white stocking and black Mary Jane shoes.

Just then he looked up again, away from his outfit and saw he’d come to a clearing. There was, just a little further ahead a house with a large garden. It had a huge table set up in it with many tea pots and trays of pastries. Looking further, Kenma could see two people there, and on top of that- the white cat! He quickly headed towards the garden gate, hoping to catch up with the cat this time.

As he stepped in, walking forwards to the one end of the long table. He got a better look at the people there. One was a tired and rather annoyed looking boy with small round ears and a thin long tail. He sat right next to a taller, more joyful yet deranged boy with salt and pepper hair and long white ears and fluffy short tail. At the head of the table on the far side however, was a third boy. He was tall and sat in the throne-like chair, pouring tea with a wide and suspicious grin. He had a large hat on and his hair was black and stuck out every which way but down. 

“Umm...” Kenma called out, not knowing if they could hear him or not. “Have you seen a white cat?” He asked, glancing around and not seeing the creature anymore. 

The tall boy with the hat (which was labeled 10/6) looked at him and grinned. He stood up quickly, knocking over a teapot before stepping carelessly onto the table, walking quickly towards Kenma on the other end. The blonde raised his eyebrows and took a small step back. The boy with long bunny ears dropped a teacup he’d been holding and shouted at the hatter. 

“Careful!” He said before turning back to talk to the other. 

The raven ignored him and simply came all the way, still grinning as he stepped off the table at the other end. He frappes one of Kenma’s hands cheerily. 

“Finally you’re here! We’ve just been researching things that start with the letter M.” He said matter of factly, as if it were a completely normal thing to do.

Kenma hesitated. “Um...” but before he could say anything, the other spoke again, leaning down this time to kiss the blonde’s hand before doing so. 

“Do you know the difference between a raven and a writing desk?” He asked in an almost whisper. Kenma flushed and shook his head. The taller boy just kept grinning and glanced behind him, waving his hand at the others. The two, mouse and hare, left the table. 

“Thought we could have some privacy.” He said again, turning back. 

“Sorry... do you know me?” Kenma asked after a pause. 

“We know each other, promise.” The other replied. They walked down to a couch on the end of the table on the other side and Kenma got a cup of tea, sipping it. 

“What... what is this place?” Kenma asked slowly, feeling unusually comfortable around the rather odd hatter next to him. The hatter leaned against Kenma, playing with a strand of his blonde hair. 

“This- this is wonderland. Your wonderland- your world!” The raven cried out before turning sharply to the other.

“My-“ The blonde began, brows furrowed. But again before he could speak he’d been pressed against the plush couch with the other over top of him. 

“Come on, kitten, you know this place.” The hatter said, a smirk in his face. He took off the large hat, setting it aside and letting his hair stick up more than before.  
“You know me.” 

He leaned down and Kenma met him halfway as their lips met. Kenma felt his tongue colliding with the other’s and their bodies pressed together. The hatter’s hands roamed down to the other’s legs, which he spread apart and bent slightly, exposing where the white tights still clung. The raven’s hand’s squeezed the soft flesh of Kenma’s inner thigh and roamed everywhere but the boys underwear, which were lacy white painters that looked like they belonged to a girl (like the rest of his outfit).

They broke apart and Kenma panted with the other. “Kuro...” he whispered lightly, looking up at the other. The hatter said nothing but sat back slightly so he could pull up the blonde’s dress. Kenma bit his lip gently and put his arms up defenselessly, letting the other do as he pleased. 

The hatter pushed the cloth up to his neck before leaning down and kissing one pink nipple. His hand going down to rub the front of the lacy underwear. Kenma brought one hand down, gentle entangling it in the raven’s hair. 

“Ngh...” Kenma sighed out, his eyes shut as he felt the raven’s hot mouth move to his groin.

The hatter brought one hand up to cup the boys cheek as the other gripped his hip, making the blonde’s insides churn as his eyes fluttered open. The hatter moved up to kiss him again and their noses were so close to one another that Kenma could feel his hot breath.

“Kitten...” he said softly.

Then everything was dark before the blonde opened his eyes, sitting up quickly. Kenma blinked, looking around. He was in his bedroom. Or rather, in not his room but Kuroo’s bedroom. In Kuroo’s bed. And- glancing to the side- with Kuroo. 

Kenma looked bewildered for a split second. But quickly remembered he’d spent the night after practice the previous day. Smiling slightly to himself, he examined his boyfriend. The raven was sprawled, mouth slightly open and one arm positioned as it he’d had it wrapped around Kenma before the boy had sat up. The pudding head laid back down, his cheeks slightly pink as he snuggled up next to his best friend. 

But then suddenly Kuroo sat up swiftly. Eyes slightly wide and panting. He looked down at Kenma who was looking up at him lazily but confused. 

“Just had a weird dream.” He said before Kenma asked him. He laid back down, eyes still open and staring at the ceiling. He was blushing and Kenma turned his head to see his face better. 

“Me too.” The blonde whispered, a sneakiness to his tone as one of his hands went to rest on Kuroo’s stomach. He shifted again so that his head was in the crook of the older boys arm. Kuroo looked down at Kenma, one hand gently running through the blonde’s hair before he kissed his forehead. 

“It was probably because of the pork buns we ate.” Kuroo said before both boys slowly drifted back off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea of an Alice In Wonderland/Haikyuu crossover because I just watched all the Alice In Wonderland movies! Love them and I thought this would be funny and kinda cute. I feel like Kuroo gives off more Cheshire vibes butttt I love the hatter and I wanted to make him that!! Xox


End file.
